No necesito más
by Aspros
Summary: Zuko cerró los ojos dejándose cubrir por la oscuridad. Estaba en paz. Después de tanto sufrimiento y de tantos errores, por fin sentía que había hecho algo bien. Había protegido a la persona más importante para él; no necesitaba nada mas.


**¡Hola! ¿Que tal? Aquí estoy con un nuevo one-shot que me llego por una canción, bueno, en realidad fueron varias, una lista de reproduccion completa casi, pero al final salio este bebe medio dramático, oh si, me encanta el drama.**

**Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Como corresponde: **

**_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Octubre "Zuko&Katara" del foro "Las cuatro naciones"._**

_******Disclaimer:** ****Avatar no me pertenece, es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector._

**Resumen:** _"Zuko cerró los ojos dejándose cubrir por la oscuridad. Estaba en paz. Después de tanto sufrimiento y de tantos errores, por fin sentía que había hecho algo bien. Había protegido a la persona más importante para él; no necesitaba nada mas."_

**No necesito más**

—Siento terminarlo de esta manera, Hermano.

—No, no lo haces.

Y así la pelea dio inicio. Una batalla que se había retrasado desde hace muchos años atrás y que ambos contendientes sabían que, tarde o temprano, se llevaría a cabo.

Ambos luchaban con sus ideales a cuestas, lanzando llamaradas de diversos colores que arrasaban todo a su paso. Ninguno retrocedía, había demasiado en juego en ese combate y solo uno quedaría en pie al caer el sol.

—Vamos Zuzu, ¿es todo lo que tienes?

Él hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, no se distraería y no perdería por nada del mundo.

—Creí que el destierro te había vuelto más fuerte. Pero me equivoque.

Azula volvió al combate, más agresiva y fuerte que antes. Mas furiosa al ver que el veneno de su voz no hacia mella en la defensa de su hermano.

Fuego naranja y azul bailaban en el centro de la tarima, nadie alrededor podía quitar la mirada de esos dos maestros fuego que ostentaban el titulo de los más poderosos. Impresionados por la vorágine, solo alcanzaban a ver las siluetas de los dos creadores de tan magnifico y a la vez, monstruoso espectáculo.

No así, Katara veía todo en silencio. Con el corazón desbocado en cada ataque que Zuko detenía o desviaba. ¿Por qué había aceptado participar el solo? ¿Qué no le había pedido que la ayudara? Para eso estaba ahí, pero él había tenido otra idea.

Ante la provocación de la princesa del fuego, Zuko cayó en la trampa y aceptó el agni kai como si de un chiste se tratara. Creía que Zuko ya había madurado, que había aprendido a pensar por sí mismo y no ser títere de las palabras y juicios de los demás. Con gran pena aprendió que no era así.

Sin embargo y a pesar del enojo que la invadió ante tal decisión, observaba con fascinación aquella lucha que costaría no solo el reinado de una nación entera, sino el continuar de esta guerra que ya muchas vidas había cobrado.

—Vamos Zuko, tu puedes —susurró al aire, deseando enviarle toda su fuerza sin la necesidad de su voz. Deseándole mostrar todo el apoyo y más aún.

Una nueva llamarada azul salió de los puños de Azula y, pese a su frustración, fácilmente fue detenida por el príncipe desterrado. ¿Desde cuándo era capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo? ¿Desde cuándo podía darle tanta pelea?... ¡¿Quién demonios era aquel que la estaba venciendo tan fácilmente?!

—¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué maldita sea?

¿Qué era lo que sucedía? Zuko jamás había estado a su nivel, ni siquiera se le acercaba a los talones. Ella siempre fue la mejor; siempre seria le mejor. Ella nació con suerte y él tuvo suerte de nacer, así había sido desde su nacimiento. ¡Ese era su maldito destino!

Debía morir… Así como Ursa y Lu Ten, así como todos los débiles que osaron levantarse en contra suya.

—¡Muere de una vez!

Un nuevo ataque fue detenido por Zuko, lo que la hizo enfurecer más. Esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Quién demonios era el hombre frente a ella?

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —preguntó Zuko en clara burla.

—No Zuko, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz.

Zuko borró su sonrisa al ver sobre las manos de su hermana una esfera de fuego que se alimentaba de las llamas a su alrededor. Absorbía el aire y consumía el oxígeno como su combustible, haciéndose cada vez más grande y caliente.

—Soy Azula, la señora del fuego. Hija de Ozai, ¡el Rey Fénix! Y tú no eres nadie, ¡no eres nada!

Movió sus manos y la esfera sobre su cabeza comenzó a comprimirse en una masa más peligrosa y caliente que antes.

—Azula —susurró el mayor, temiendo no el ataque, sino el odio inconmensurable que su hermana tenía en la mirada.

—¡Solo eres un estorbo! —gritó Azula. —¡Cenizas en el nuevo mundo que construiremos! … Sólo un cadáver carbonizado.

Lanzó la esfera con todas sus fuerzas, deseando ver como su hermano mayor se hacía polvo al intentar detenerla, porque sabía que no huiría. La maestra agua estaba detrás de él y moverse, significaría ponerla en peligro.

Ambos sabían que la intentaría detener. Costase lo que costase.

El impacto se dio pero no lo tomó por sorpresa. Estaba preparado para tal magnitud de poder y no se había equivocado. Sentía sus manos arder, si, pero no se rendiría. Katara se encontraba detrás de él, apoyándolo. Podía sentir la su mirada y su fuerza, aunque silenciosa, dentro de sí mismo.

Podía hacerlo. Se había vuelto más fuerte. Había perdido todo y podía recuperarlo ahora que estaba en el camino correcto. Por las personas y la paz. Por el fin de la guerra, por su tío y sus nuevos amigos. Por aquella persona que lo había perdonado.

Plantó un pie en el suelo y con un grito partió la esfera en dos ante la atónita mirada de Azula.

Por un momento solo hubo silencio en la arena. Todos habían sido testigos mudos de la incomparable habilidad de ambos maestros pero, al mismo tiempo, ya vaticinaban el resultado del combate.

Detrás de Zuko, Katara observaba absorta como los lados de la arena habían sido arrasados por la ola de fuego que se disparó al Zuko dividir la técnica. Era increíble tal poder, sin duda Zuko era un poderoso maestro fuego.

—Creo que te he sobrestimado todos estos años, Azula.

No supo que fue ni la razón, pero algo en su mente se rompió. Como si nunca lo hubiera conocido, como si no fuera su hermano mayor o su propia sangre. Lo odió, como a nada en el mundo. Con tanta furia que quemaría hasta la última célula de su cuerpo, todo lo que tenía, todo lo que quería. Todo; reduciría a cenizas todo lo que Zuko apreciaba.

…Incluida la maestra agua que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Atacó de nuevo, con más furia y brío en cada llamarada. No había mayor deseo que eliminarlo hasta convertirlo en nada.

Uno a uno, Zuko detenía sus embates. Con saltos, volteretas y su propio fuego control. Nada surtía efecto, ni siquiera sus ataques más fuertes le hacían tambalear. No le quedaba mucho en su repertorio.

—¡¿No hay relámpagos hoy?! —preguntó Zuko. —¿Acaso temes que los redirija?

Azula sonrió con locura. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Ahora el pequeño Zuko se confiaba? Retándola a utilizar el relámpago y así freírlo con la mayor de las torturas. Si, locura era lo que Zuko recitaba, tan loco como ella, como tal hermano que era.

—¡¿Quieres un relámpago?! —gritó colocando sus dedos en posición. —¡Te daré tu relámpago!

Las chispas bailaron a su alrededor, cargando el aire de estática que trinaba en sus oídos. Lo cargaría todo lo que pudiera, llenándolo de la energía de su odio y su furia. Lo llenaría de tanto poder que hasta el mismo Roku temería estar en su camino.

Y ahí fue cuando la vio. ¿Por qué matar a Zuko de un solo golpe? ¿Acaso no era mejor hacerlo sufrir en vida? ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que destruyendo a su preciada maestra agua?

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Zuzu —dijo antes de soltar el rayo.

Zuko había guardado la posición, esperando el relámpago listo para redirigirlo. Por fin la vencería, nada saldría mal en su plan.

¿Entonces por qué el relámpago no se dirigía hacia él?

"Katara"

—¡No!

Sin darse cuenta saltó en la dirección del relámpago azul y lo detuvo con sus manos. Y así como llegó, el dolor que atravesó su cuerpo le hizo sentir su piel quemarse, recordándole el dolor que sintió cuando su padre quemara su rostro, pero esta vez magnificado mil veces más. Y no solo su piel, sus músculos, sus huesos y órganos vitales. Todo se quemaba al paso de la energía.

Pero no moriría ahí. Aun al borde de la muerte, no permitirá irse dejando a Katara a merced de su hermana. Redirigiría el rayo, de un brazo al otro, aunque pasase a través de su pecho y corazón.

Zuko, en el aire y aun sintiendo cada fibra de sus gritar de dolor, realizó los movimientos que su tío Iroh una vez le enseñara. Ahí estaba, sintiendo como la energía fluía a través de su brazo derecho y atravesaba sus pulmones, calentando el aire y haciéndolo dejar de respirar, para después pasar a su corazón y detenerlo en un instante.

EL relámpago salió disparado de sus dedos ante la estupefacta mirada de Katara quien ya se encontraba corriendo hacia donde Zuko se encontraba. Había visto a Azula apuntarle y, petrificada por el miedo de la temible técnica, había quedado parada esperando a sentir el dolor y la muerte.

Un gritó la había sacado de la ensoñación y con un terror que no supo cómo explicar, vio a Zuko lanzarse frente a ella y recibir la técnica de lleno. Su corazón se detuvo como si fuera ella misma quien recibiera la técnica asesina. No podía ser, no podía estar pasando eso.

Zuko redirigió el rayo que impactó en el cuerpo de Azula sin miramientos. Su cuerpo calló al suelo y a lo lejos, antes de cerrar los ojos pudo ver como el cuerpo de su hermana chocaba contra la escalinata del palacio donde no se volvió a mover.

Había ganado el combate. Y mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más espaciada, no pudo sino preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto, y si estaban orgullosos de él.

—¡Zuko!

Escuchó gritar su nombre mas no volteó la mirada, le era imposible.

Una figura castaña invadió su vista y pudo reconocer el rostro sonriente de Katara. Estaba feliz, todo había terminado y ella estaba bien. La había protegido como prometió a Aang y a Sokka. Había cumplido su palabra.

—Lo hiciste Zuko, lo lograste —dijo ella sonriéndole.

—Katara —dijo, sabiendo que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo. —Perdóname.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Ganaste Zuko! ¡Lo hiciste!

El sonrió en respuesta, tomando despacio la mano de piel canela entre la suya. Calor, la piel de Katara le transmitía calidez cuando este le abandonaba. Pero se sentía bien así, sosteniendo su mano antes de enfrentar el final.

"Ganamos" quiso decir, más le fue imposible. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo respondía ya. Su corazón se había detenido y su mente pronto se apagaría.

El la miraba sin hacer movimiento, no podía a este punto hacer algo más que observarla y grabar en su memoria el recuerdo de la sonrisa más hermosa que en su vida conoció.

—¿Zuko?

"Gracias por perdonarme y estar conmigo, Katara"

—Zuko —repitió ella comenzando a entender.

Tomó entre sus manos el agua de su cantimplora y colocándolas sobre el pecho desnudo del príncipe intentó hacer su arte, más lo que sintió la dejo helada. Su corazón ya no latía más. Y ni el agua más sagrada o el control de la sangre más avanzado podían hacer latir un corazón de nuevo.

—Zuko… no.

Sus manos cálidas tocaron sus mejillas que poco a poco iban perdiendo el calor y mientras él la observa dejar las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas se lamenta una vez más. La protegió, sí. Pero una vez más la ha hecho llorar, como una vez lo hizo en Ba Tsing Tse.

"No llores por favor, estoy feliz de haber hecho algo bien. Te protegí, ¿no es así?"

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —replica entre lágrimas. —¿Por qué me salvaste?

Zuko cerró los ojos dejándose cubrir por la oscuridad. Estaba en paz. Despues de tanto sufrimiento, de tantos errores, por fin sentía que habia hecho algo bien.

Había protegido a la persona más importante para él.

—Zuko… por favor… no.

Ella estaba viva, sabía que saldría adelante.

No necesitaba más.

**Fin**

**¿Y bien? ¿Que les parecio? Debo decir que los retos de los distintos foros son de lo mas intenresantes. ¡Promueven escribir mas y asi leer mas historias! Espero sus opiniones y sin mas que agregar, me despido. Cuidence mucho, ¿vale?**

**Nos leeremos.**

**Atte. aspros**


End file.
